User blog:ViniciusDeAssis1999/Who are you in the Vengeance Games
It is an interative Game where you could discover who you would be during the Vengeance Games. Remember the options that you chose on your mind and then, discover who you were on the Vengeance Games. And I trust on you, don't slide down to the bottom part to see what letter every tribute is. Question #1 The President announces that two all-stars and two new tributes will win, what would you do: A - Stay silent and realize that this new twist sucks. B - Celebrate that your odds of winning are bigger with that. C - Celebrate with your allies. D - Pay attention at the other tributes and discover who would win with you. Question #2 Your platform rose and now, you need to decide where you will go: A - Stay at the Cornucopia and kill some tributes. B - Find your best ally and run away to the lagoon. C - Meet up with your allies and flee to the forest, where are many trees. D - Run to the wheat field, to stay hidden during the Games. Question #3 Eight cannons sounded, signaling the end of the bloodbath. What you think now? A - Damn! I killed no one! B - I don't care about it, later I discover who died. C - I hope it was not one of my allies. D - Good, now I am closer to the victory. Question #4 If you heard that someone will attack you. What do you do immediately? A - Kill the stupid person off. B - Join strenghts with my ally and attack the person. C - Stay out the radar and stalk my opponent. D - Show off my skills and hit her/him with my weapon. Question #5 You are invited to a Career take-out, what would you do during it? A - Will not participate. The Careers are stronger than the other tributes. B - Be an attacker. C - Just organize the position of the tributes and maybe, be a weapon stealer. D - Recuse, because does not want to make an alliance. Question #6 You are almost starving, what would you do? A - Grab the supplies that I hid away from my alliance. B - Make a romantic scene and try to get some sponsors. C - Hunt and search for water in the forest. D - Hunt alone and killing who appears in your front. Question #7 You are on the top 10, and you are close to the victory. But, you need to kill an ally. What you do? A - Kill the ally quickly. B - Try to make a truce between you and the ally. C - Share the supplies and each one goes to a different way. D - I don't have allies. Question #8 The final day finally came. You are invited to the feast, what you do? A - Prepare myself to kill some tributes during the feast. B - Teach some strategies to your allies. C - Join with a big alliance and make a plan. D - Go alone and try anything to reach your backpack. Question #9 Now, it's a fight between you, your ally and another person, who is strong. What you do? A - Kill the ally, because he/she is weaker than the other person. B - Make your ally fight against the other person, but help the ally during the fight. C - Go with your ally fight against the other person. D - Fight against the two. Question #10 You finally won, but your ally died during the fight. A - I seriously don't care, all I know is that I won! B - Cry, because you know that your ally was something really special to you. C - Get upset, but control your feelings. D - At least, he/she did not die in vain. Question #11 If you would choose what Caesar will ask you, what do you prefer? A - "Did you like the easy competition?" B - "How was living with your love?" C - "What was the happiest scene on the Arena?" D - "You were clever during the Games, would you repeat it?" Options 'If you chose more A -' You are Copper Overdeen! 'If you chose more B - '''You are Maysilee Cresent! '''If you chose more C '- You are Ana Shadowsinger! 'If you chose more D '- You are Hawk Loomis! Category:Blog posts